Conversations
by Narwain12
Summary: You ain't in my tent just because you want to talk. Are you, Kate? Takes place after my story Will You Take a Rain Check? Updated only to fix typos.


Conversations

"You ain't in my tent just because you want to talk. Are you, Kate?"

"No."

"You're here about that rain check," he drawled softly and simply.

"Yes," she whispered.

Sawyer smiled and stood up. As he closed the distance between himself and Kate his breathing picked up and he felt himself already beginning to harden. He stood in front of her, looking into her eyes closely, searching for something, wanting to be sure that _she_ was sure. Then he saw what he was looking for and was certain that after today things would be different between them. _Finally_ he thought.

Kate's breathing quickened as he towered over her. _Has he always been this tall?_ She smiled up at him shyly in spite of herself, waiting eagerly and expectantly. He brushed his lips softly against her cheek and lightly kissed her forehead before moving his mouth to her ear so close she could feel his breath.

"First things first," he said in a low voice that made her shiver. He reached behind her, and closed the flap to his shelter, fastening the tie on the inside.

"Told you I ain't no exhibitionist."

He brought a hand to her face and stroked her cheek, looking into her eyes as his heart started to pound. _Girl we're gonna make love one day but we are gonna fuck today._

Sawyer put his arms around her waist and pulled her tightly against him. He slowly brought his head down to her neck, his nostrils flaring, moving over her chin toward one ear, then the other, catching her scent. Kate put her hands on his jaw and lifted her face and they kissed tenderly at first the way they had before, but the tenderness quickly gave way to passion and they kissed hungrily and greedily, tongues moving back and forth. With a quiet moan Kate broke away from his mouth and pulled his head down to her and moved to his neck, gently biting him up and down, straining to reach his ears. He felt the tip of her tongue there and he groaned, shaking his head and shoulders, raising himself up, arching his back the way he had before in the bunk bed. _Oh God she remembers._ They stood in each others arms for several moments catching their breath, not moving, not wanting to break away, but the emotions and desire they had each been holding in overtook them and they started up again.

While Kate continued to kiss and caress his neck with her hands and mouth, Sawyer moved his hands over her shoulders then down the front of her tank top. His palms stopped over her breasts and he smiled with satisfaction as he felt the soft flesh harden through the material. Kate sighed deeply and pressed against the hardness covered by his jeans. She grabbed the bottom of his t-shirt and slid it up his chest and over his head and right shoulder, then gently moved it over his left one, carefully avoiding the bandage, finally dropping the shirt on the ground behind him. Kate pressed her face into his chest, then moved to his armpits, nestling her face briefly in each one, feeling his perspiration cool upon her face and deeply inhaling the heavy smell of him.

He positioned himself behind her, his hands gripping her hips; slowly and lazily thrusting against her a couple times, caressing her, moving his hands up and down her arms, kissing the side of her face and neck. Sawyer gently reached under her shirt, warm hands searching and finding, cupping, skin touching skin, pinching, and rolling. She moaned again and reached behind her, her hands finding the belt loops on his jeans, and she pulled him hard against her.

Sawyer ran his fingers along the top of her jeans, traveling around her waist, moving them back and forth, inserting his fingertips between the material and her skin. Bringing a hand up to her hair, he grasped it into a pony tail and carefully bent her head forward, softly biting the back of her neck and down her shoulders while the other hand unfastened her belt buckle and lowered her zipper. He placed both hands back on her hips, pulling her sharply to him again, rubbing against her, his head coming around hers to kiss her chin and nibble her ear. He continued to move his hands up and down and over her clothed body several times, then he reached his left hand down in front of her finding her warmth and she gasped, arching her back and twisting her hips, pushing herself down on him. Sawyer smiled again and eased his right hand down but this time long fingers touched bare skin, slowly, smoothly, expertly moving lower and deeper, finding the source of the ache inside her.

Kate sighed, easing back against him, then partially turned, struggling to look at his face, her hands behind her moving up and down, squeezing him through his jeans. "Ahhh . . . ," he gasped and his eyes closed halfway, but he clasped her wrists with his left hand and pushed them away from his zipper. "Uh-uh. Ladies first," he said in a ragged voice.

Sawyer heard Kate's breath catch as he took his right hand away from her and brought it up behind her and to his face. He closed his eyes and his nostrils flared again as he inhaled deeply, trying to memorize the scent when he was suddenly flooded with a wave of tenderness he did not expect nor understand. He gasped sharply and abruptly pulled Kate close to him, his forearm across the front of her breasts, clutching her right shoulder. As he held her firmly against his chest he touched his mouth to the back of her head, kissing her hair gently. Turning away from her slightly, he brought his right hand to his mouth and closed his lips over his fingers, swirling his tongue around them and over them until every trace of her had disappeared and he put his other arm around her in a tight embrace.

"Hey," Kate whispered. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," he whispered back shakily. "Nothing's wrong." He took a couple controlling breaths and turned her around so she was facing him. He wanted to see her expression when it happened.

His hand was there again and her mind whirled. She couldn't think of anything except the feel of his long fingers finding her, reaching in, moving in and out and over.

They sank to their knees in the sand, still locked together.

Sawyer held her close, one hand moving across her back, then up, wrapping around the long dark hair, his other hand still moving between them. "Come on Kate," he gently coaxed with a whisper. "Come on baby, it's okay." He nuzzled her ear, then moved his mouth back over hers, kissing fiercely, tongues pushing back and forth, his hands on her and over her, touching her the way he had touched so many other women, the way he had touched her in so many dreams.

"Oh God," she whimpered as he gently but firmly continued to caress her, bringing her to the edge, then stopping for just a moment before moving back again, circling and swirling. She brought a clenched fist up to her mouth. "_Sawyer_," she whispered. "_God_ . . . _God_ . . . "

"No way Dude!"

Kate and Sawyer froze. Her eyes flew open and the shock, dismay, and disbelief she felt was reflected on Sawyer's face.

"Yes, it is. The book is absolutely better than the movie. The problem is you Americans would rather spend a few hours watching a film instead of exercising your mind by reading. The book has layers, man, layers upon layers."

"What the _fuck_," Sawyer growled.

"Dude, it wasn't just one movie it was three. And what could have been in the book that wasn't in the movie?"

Sawyer looked at Kate. _Damn._ It was _gone_. So close but it was _gone_. She broke away from him, anger and frustration clouding her face and shook her head in an attempt to collect herself.

"You don't know what you're talking about! He left out several plotlines just to fit in. . . "

"God DAMN it do you HAVE to have that conversation HERE?" bellowed Sawyer.

Outside the shelter, Charlie and Hurley jumped.

"Whoa, sorry Dude . . . we'll take it somewhere else."

"Sorry mate, we'll move on." As they headed down the beach Charlie muttered "Guess he was napping."

Sawyer watched incredulously as Kate stood up. _Jesus Christ this is not happening _he thought. She took several more deep breaths to compose herself, then rearranged her tank top and zipped up her jeans. "You know, I'm just going to leave," she said as she buckled her belt. Her voice was filled with regret and disappointment.

Sawyer jumped to his feet. "I'm gonna _kill_ them boys!"

"Well . . . you might want to wait a few minutes," she said, gesturing toward his lap. He looked down.

"Oh that."

Kate put her arms around Sawyer's neck and looked up at him, her eyes now soft and warm, filled with affection. "It's okay. Next time," she whispered. She gave him one last hard wet kiss on his mouth and hurried out.

_Next time? That wasn't even the first time!_

Sawyer kicked the sand.

"Son of a _bitch_!"

He kicked the sand again and threw himself down on the cushions. He rubbed his eyes, sighed, and leaned back. "Son of a bitch," he repeated with resignation in his voice. Then he unzipped his jeans, reached inside, and closed his eyes.

Epilogue

Charlie and Hurley stood on the edge of the beach camp at the shoreline, ankle deep in sand and water. Hurley was looking across the ocean studying the horizon but Charlie's eyes were fixed on one of the shelters.

"Look, she's leaving."

"Dude, I don't care."

"I told you man, I knew it. Wonder if Jack knows?"

"Dude, really? I _don't_ care. It's totally none of our business."

"Come on, that's another thousand you owe me."

"Yeah, whatever. But you know, it was a dumb thing to do and I shouldn't have gone along with it. He scares me. I know I'm stuck on a deserted island but Dude, I don't have a death wish."

"Right . . . "

The End


End file.
